The invention relates to grooming devices and particularly to hair curling devices. The invention has special application to electric curling irons although it will be understood to have applications to so called curlers which have no integral source of heat. The prior art curling irons have traditionally been cylindrical tubes with arcuate cross section cooperating members. Such devices produce conventional waves and curls having a generally arcuate contour.
The desire for more exotic hair styles is well known. Women, for example, have often braided their hair in order to produce a very fine kinked pattern after the hair is unbraided. This process is extremely time consuming. The present invention has been found to rapidly produce a curl having a highly novel appearance.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus which will rapidly produce a highly novel curl having an aesthetically appealing appearance.
It is another object of the invention to provide apparatus which will produce such curls and which will be inexpensive to manufacture and easy to use.